Locations (Nightfall)
__TOC__ This article lists all locations in the Nightfall campaign by the following tree structure. Region *Explorable Area : Town : Outpost : Mission : Challenge Mission :: Arena :: Point of Interest A list of all locations in the game, sorted by type can be found under: Locations (by Type) Istan *Island of Shehkah :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Chahbek Village (Mission) ... (Location) *Churrhir Fields :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png Kamadan ::image:NightfallArenaIcon_sml.png Sunspear Arena ::image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Consulate Docks (Mission) ... (Location) *Plains of Jarin :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Sunspear Great Hall :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Champion's Dawn :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png The Astralarium *Cliffs of Dohjok :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Beknur Harbor :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Jokanur Diggings (Mission) ... (Location) :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Blacktide Den (Mission) ... (Location) *Zehlon Reach *Fahranur, The First City : Fahranur *Lahtenda Bog *Issnur Isles :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Kodlonu Hamlet *Mehtani Keys : Monument of Dahlah : Monument of Nahlah Kourna *Sunward Marches :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Venta Cemetery (Mission) ... (Location) :image:NightfallChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Dajkah Inlet (Challenge Mission) ... (Location) :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png Sunspear Sanctuary : Arkjok *Turai's Procession :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gates of Desolation (Mission) *Marga Coast :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Nundu Bay (Mission) ...(Location) *Arkjok Ward :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Yohlon Haven :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Pogahn Passage (Mission) ...(Location) *Gandara, the Moon Fortress : Gandara *Dejarin Estate :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Kodonur Crossroads (Mission) ... (Location) :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Camp Hojanu : Dejarin Estate *Barbarous Shore *Jahai Bluffs :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Rilohn Refuge (Mission) ... (Location) *Fortress of Jahai : Fortress of Jahai *The Floodplain of Mahnkelon :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Moddok Crevice (Mission) ... (Location) : Mahnkelon Ward *Bahdok Caverns :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Wehhan Terraces Vabbi *Yatendi Canyons :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Chantry of Secrets *Vehtendi Valley :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Yahnur Market : Elon River *Bokka Amphitheater :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Honur Hill *Resplendent Makuun : Resplendent Macuum (nb: difference in spelling on on location in collector map, and POI of the quick reference map - that, or someone did a typo ) *Forum Highlands :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Jennur's Horde (Mission) ... (Location) :*Vehjin Mines ::image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Basalt Grotto :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Tihark Orchard (Mission) ... (Location) :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png The Kodash Bazaar *The Mirror of Lyss *Sebelkeh Basilica : Sebelkeh Basilica :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Grand Court of Sebelkeh (Mission) ... (Location) *Garden of Seborhin : Garden of Seborhin *Wilderness of Bahdza Dzalana *Citadel of Dzagon :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Dzagonur Bastion (Mission) ... (Location) : Citadel of Dzagon *Holdings of Chokhin *Halls of Chokhin : Halls of Chokin :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Mihanu Township *The Hidden City of Ahdashim :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Dasha Vestibule (Mission) ... (Location) The Desolation :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gates of Desolation (Mission) ... (Location) : Gates of Desolation Sulfurous Wastelands *The Sulfurous Wastes :image:NightfallChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Remains of Sahlahja (Challenge Mission) ... (Location) *Joko's Domain :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Bone Palace *The Shattered Ravines :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Lair of the Forgotten *Poisoned Outcrops *The Ruptured Heart :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png The Mouth of Torment *The Alkali Pan :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Ruins of Morah (Mission) ... (Location) *Crystal Overlook *Dynastic Tombs Realm of Torment *Vortex *image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png Gates of Torment **image:NightfallChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png The Shadow Nexus (Challenge Mission) ... (Location) *Nightfallen Jahai *image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of the Nightfallen Lands *image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gate of Pain (Mission) ... (Location) *Domain of Pain *image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of Fear *Domain of Fear *image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of Secrets *Domain of Secrets *image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gate of Madness (Mission) ... (Location) *Depth of Madness *image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Abaddon's Gate (Mission) ... (Location) *Throne of Secrets category:Locations category:Nightfall